Exateno
Exateno is a god-like and serpent-like villain who debuted as the main antagonist of Kirby & Magolor: Huge Trouble!, and is one of the final bosses of the Kirby series. He leads the colorful but monstrous army called the Star Horde and aimed to conquer all planets of the universe, as well as taking all habitats as either prisoners or soldiers. He is also one of the sources of EX Energy, a dark blue-teal colored energy star that can make any beings huge and becomes more powerful. Backstory He was once a regular Star EX who is shy but intelligent. As he travels through many planets, he saw too many creatures that selfishly pick and enslave weaker creatures, or even some of them causing war "just because". These behaviors had greatly disgusted him. At an unknown planet, one strong creature had captured him and force him into slavery, and despite Exateno's surprisingly good effort during many, many years, the creature remains ungrateful and abused him for his amusement. The poor Exateno cannot stand it and run away despite the creature's words that he cannot survive. As Exateno feel guilty for trusting the Ungrateful Creature, he trains himself to be more skilled, but he then noticed that he had an orb that gives out infinite energy, to the point that anyone who consume them become bigger and stronger. He uses them on himself, and become significantly larger. When he returned to the ungrateful creature's oasis, the latter one is so shocked and scared that he attempted to run away, but is caught by Exateno, and the now powerful being threatened to eat him if the Ungrateful Creature refuses to change his ways. The Ungrateful Creature had actually said that he prefers to be eaten, but Exateno actually whacked him with his tail instead and calls him an ungrateful coward. Ever since the event, Exateno quickly understands that the Ungrateful Creature turns out to be a Dark Slaverer. Angered that he met yet another evil dark creature, Exateno vowed to conquer all planets of the galaxies so that no more pointless wars and pointless slavery will ever happen. Due to his complete immortality, nothing in the universe can truly bring him death, no matter how powerful it is. He can still be defeated, but his sheer power could make the people believe he couldn't be until proven otherwise. However, shall he get defeated, he becomes powerless for a while. Even the evilest creature should not come across with this beast does to his extremely intense light energy that can destroy virtually everything, and thus he became feared by most, if not all forces of darkness. Thankfully, he does not undergo destruction for pleasure and only uses his power to fight. Exateno had been in fierce battles with multiple foes in his quest for conquest, but he defeated them all despite, in some battles, receiving severe damages, but he doesn't care much as he heals himself after each battle. When any sort of dark forces gets on his way, he uses his intense light power which does weaken or even destroy them. He also possess a more powerful form known as Infinite Exateno, although he will only use this when his plans keep failing and becomes really infuriated. Physique Exateno often an immense serpent-like creature, with blue skin (which seems to be actually furs) and green stripes, purple hair, and green lower jaw as well as sharp teeth. He also has spiked shoulders and green elbows, and his front arm is more covered of furs and has sky blue crystals. He has a black chest which is covered by two golden stripes. His face has a mask-like wear with a dark-green pattern and his eyes are a combination of red, white and purple. His hands have a dark teal star-like pattern on his knuckles and an orange orb on his palms. His back and his tail also have more spikes and more crystals of the same colors. The tip of his tail is a large, light blue orb that serves as his source of EX Energy, which is shared with most Star Exes. As Star Exateno, his body becomes bright yellow, and his hairs into red, his furs into silver, and his mask-like equipment becomes dark-grey. As Infinite Exateno, his body becomes a shifting color of teal and crimson, and his spikes becomes his cannon-modeled limbs. His two hands separates from his body, and he his fangs becomes black-gray. His eyes are also constantly changing the colors. Abilities and Weaknesses Exateno's abilities are what him stand out from other Kirby villains; while his power of the light is not unheard before, he is more prominent about this, and being a massive dragon-like being, he is capable to downright damage or even kill normal beings with any of his attacks, and he is surprisingly physically strong, as his tail swipe attack is often prove fatal for even the more resilient characters. The reason why Kirby and his allies are able to withstand his attacks are thanks to the nine Light Crystals they collected, allowing them to resist most of his attacks fairly. That is to said, does to such massive size, many attacks had no effect on him, and stronger attacks will only leave a scratch damage. This is even when his orb is attacked, as it only deals slightly more damage. Worse still, he also tend to have very high HP which compliment his toughness. His such massive size does make him vulnerable from powerful attacks, but attacks that instantly kills any mortal will have no effect on him. While Exateno can be defeated, he cannot be killed regardless of method, and he is immune to gravity and darkness, which makes even black holes useless against him (but can absorb Exateno's light attacks) and dark attacks worthless. This explains why most of the likes of Dark Matter and other dark-using Kirby villains fears him so much. When he does get defeated, he can only get temporily powerless. In addition, his own energy, the EX Energy, allows him to resist attacks from gods and abomination, and combining with his light attacks, he can quickly defeat or even exterminate them and any opponents that prominently using darkness. The infromation method above makes Exateno way too dangerous, as he could potentially destroy even creators, although he can be sealed away with a huge crystal which can absorb him. The huge crystal would be vulnerable from powerful attacks however, and it is usually heavily guarded. His well known attacks are his inhale attack, which works similar to Kirby, up to including Copy Ability although this one is for a short limited time, his aforementioned tail swings, spitting out stars that explode on impact, crunching his opponents, and using portals to lead him elsewhere or to quickly escape from a devastating attack. That is to say, he is not without his weaknesses; in addition of taking more damage when his orb is attacked, he also takes damage from electric and, ironically, light-based attack regardless of if the user is weak or strong, but the effect is minimized if used by a god, an abomination or a dark force. Electricity can circulate through him and can strike his orb as a result, while interaction with any light source other than his own will cause his mind to stun for a while, does to his eyes being adapted to see even at the brightest days or at the darkest nights. Exateno becomes even more powerful in his Star Exateno form, and he can hold his Copy Ability for a longer time, while also becoming more resilient and quick. However, while his resistance toward gods and other enemies the EX Energy is strong against had greatly heightened, he also can get hit by mortals, which is why he have to use it sparingly. His Infinite Exateno form is by far his strongest, as he can easily defeat even the most powerful gods and even destroy anything that cannot be destroyed, but at the cost of having his orb being moved to his chest, making it an easier target to mortals. That said, he also become unable to use Copy Ability in this state, and he becomes more prone to build up stress, as if he get damaged too many times, he will get so angry that he ended up badly damaging itself does to the EX Energy reacting badly to this reaction. Personality Exateno, when not focusing on taking out enemies he saw as a threat to his plans, do his best to remain a no-nonsense but responsible, reliable and willing when leading one any mission or plan, but only follows if another leader will greatly benefit him or his league, or if Exateno couldn't think of a better alternative. He is no-nonsense by the fact that he won't slow down whenever he sees anyone who he considers a threat to his route of conquest, or whenever he saw a very dangerous threat. As soon as he located the threat via his Radar Eye ability, he will, depended on how threatening the person really is, attempt for a recruit, seal him or her away, or even kill the threat in question. He have a low opinion about pure cowardice, and, while not above deploying dirty tactics to catch foes off guard, generally prefer fighting his opponents in a much more straightforward way. He also only insults the others when angered but refrain from doing so if it would result a detrimental result. He has no mercy on disobedient prisoners, and anyone who tries to escape will be ended up to be captured back or worse, eaten as his personal treat. However, he does accept anyone strong, skilled, or smart and willing enough to serve him. Any act of betrayal will cause him to seal the traitor for a good while. He does not like any mistreatment toward him, his subordinates or even allies he trusted, and will not hesitate to defend himself or others if anyone feels abused for the wrong or selfish reasons. He also refuse to recruit people who are openly selfish and who will not take their full responsibilities. Those who try to feign or deceive Exateno to much greater extent will end up getting into deep, deep troubles, as Exateno is capable of detecting if one is being a honest ally or a backstabbing liar by reading their aura. He is also somewhat of a trickster and loves deceiving his own enemies in order to stall or lose them their focus, but not for the sake of backstabbing. If he feels that the one he's an ally with is ultimately not worth it, he either just break the alliance peacefully, or if the "ally" in question is far, far more dangerous, Exateno straight up destroy the threat, usually by planning ahead if the target would try to escape scot-free. This, on top of his power, can be very difficult to anyone not prepared to face him. He will also always plan ahead, even including a Plan B or more than one, as he shows it that the chains that lock the planets he captured are actually mere distractions and allows Exateno to analyze Kirby and friends in Kirby & Magolor: Huge Trouble. While he do try to keep his cool no matter the circumstances, his more monstrous side will inevitably show up if one had committed especially spiteful act toward him or his allies, especially if the enemy is god-like (one that could be especially hypocritical). He can take multiple insults, but he can only endure them until the perpetrator still refuses to stop and really started to tick him off. The result afterward will never be pretty; even if he will almost always destroy the perpetrator, his energy's negative reaction toward his drastically increased anger will leave him crippled for up to 36 hours. Exateno's EX Energy may bend or softly break time and space, with Exateno himself will at least admit it and only resort the bending as a last resort. He will fight anyone who bended time or space if it caused an even greater destruction or for outright selfish needs, as he wants to conquer planets, not to have them destroyed. It is true that he do want to be hailed as a deity, but he will deny sacrifices and other "mindless activities", as he ultimately want to benefit his people, not to harm them. In addition, he very often see the other gods as annoyance at worst, and will not waste time to kill a god if he managed to know that the god in question have selfish intentions. Exateno do have severe contempt toward darkness does to his past with the Dark Matter, but he often let any being of darkness to flee from the planet he conquers or live with them, refusing any resistance. He is well aware that light and darkness is better off co-existing, and will destroy any darkness beings that attempts destroy light for sake of eternal darkness. In moments where an opponent of light, or any other element, attempted to make destruction, he will intervene if the potential damage would be too high for the planet he aims to conquer. He knows the differences between a well trained warrior and a true psychopath, and he will not let any serial killers on the loose. He's also very against dystopian society regardless if the habitats or leaders are lawful or chaotic, and will not hesitate to refurbish the planet to his own tastes, but also for the better of the habitats. If the planet is about to be under full-on destruction, the most he can do is to kill the irresponsible leaders before they could potentially flee, or if they cannot flee, leave them to their own peril. Appearence Kirby & Magolor: Huge Trouble! Exateno's debut of the series. He was seen in the intro cutscene, although shadowed and only his spiked back was seen in rainbow color, and his full body was not known until at the final stage of Execrable Star, the second-to-last world and his hideout planet that hold out the eight previous planets. His battle was in his normal size, but after his defeat, he saw the amount of shadow that fled from his planet which the heroes accidentally unleashed, and Exateno call them out for jeopardized his duty to stop the darkness that would infest the Pop Star and potentially destroy it. After Kirby and the other heroes had defeated Spoilerhide|Omega 0, it all turned out to be a ruse as Exateno had revealed that he only toyed with them, and then he challenged them to the real duel in the X-Star, his true hideout. Upon reaching there, he fought harder than usual, and after his second defeat, the Wicked Star grew gigantic and take on the heroes one more time (while eventually even tried to eat them) before being defeated for good and get powerless for a while, which allowed Kirby and the others to have liberated all prisoners and used the Lor Starcutter to get back at their home planet, while Exateno, who saw his defeat, get into a roaring fury. However, that defeat was not enough to stop him, and at the Ripple Star, during the celebration, he came all of sudden and singlehandedly sealed Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Knight, Bandanna Dee, Magolor, Ribbon, Waddle Daa and Prince Fluff in a huge crystal, and then did the same thing with the rest of the Ripple Star people. Unfortunately for him, the Helpers came to the rescue and defeated him twice again, thus rescued the main heroes and the Ripple Star citizens. During the True Arena, when he saw that the plan failed one more time, he became completely mad and unleash his Infinite form. However, he got taken down again, and his explosion caused him to turn back to his normal state, as well as powerless again, then pulsed by the explosion to the Execrable Star and moved it (as well as the X-Star) into very far away from Pop Star, and decided to finally stop before he will go crazy. It is currently unknown if he will actually return, the creator, Samtendo, said that he would be back but in an unexpected way. Pause Descriptions *''"The Ultimate King of Light, who commands the Star Beasts ever since thousands of years ago. He doesn't seems to be pulling the true extent of his power..."'' | First battle *''"Exateno was holding back to test his skill, but now he will not let Kirby and his allies from escaping, with more various powers he have of his sleeves."'' | Second battle, phase 1 *''"Exateno reveals his true size and power, and with such power, he really lives up to his title. But Kirby and his friends fought his shorter giant henchmen, so they will prevail... but is it all he got?"'' |Second battle, phase 2 *''"The Wicked Star EX was not truly damaged, and only faked his injuries to let the heroes' guard down. But as Kirby quickly discovered, the only way to defeat him is to use the EX Energy and fight him with it. Heroes of the universe, please do not let him defeat you, and save the universe from his iron first!"'' | Second battle, phase 3 *''"Exateno powered himself up and with the EX Energy the Helpers absorbed, will cautiously fight them in hope to repel them away. But it seems that he have another trick, as the Helpers are unaware of..."'' | Star Giant Exateno, phase 2 *''"Exateno's final form, where his power reaches no limit, allowing him to defeat what cannot be defeated. Even Kirby might not be able to stop him... not without the help of all of his friends he helped and trusted."'' | Infinite Exateno Team All-Stars TBA Boss Battles The very first Omega Boss, who is nevertheless no less dangerous than the other Omega Bosses. Exateno is an interstellar conqueror who will bring peace to all beings... but also by making sure to slay out all war-making beings. This dragon is a god, and the ultimate darkness slayer, as even the Dark Matter fear him! In July 11, 2017, Exateno is added in Boss Battles as the very first Omega Boss (Guramina notwithstanding, as she is usually exclusive to Arcade Mode and Chaos Campaign), and was the only Omega Boss prior to the addition of Giant Thief, Awakened Mike Tyson, and the Phantom of the Bwahpera in September 12 of the same year. Samtendo09 added him in order to kickstart the Omega Bosses, despite that Exotoro was the one who added this powerful type of bosses. Exateno is fought in five phases like most Omega Bosses, and have a stunning amount of 350,000 HP, being behind Bill Cipher with the most HP. However, the amount of HP itself can be deceiving, as Exateno also takes halve damage from all attacks, but takes 1,5x damage when his orb is attacked. He is however savvy about it, and the orb is only exposed in the arena for a very short time when he uses his tail strike, his most powerful move. He also summons minions and use the inhale ability like in his games of origin (Fantendo Smash Bros. Fatality and Kirby & Magolor: Huge Trouble), as well as using Star Spits. Does to such resilience, it takes patience, great dodging skills and effort to defeat him. He also uses his Star Form and his Infinite Form in his later phases. Exateno is one of the few bosses who can outright OHKO any player, using his last resort attack involving chomping them out to death, but it can be stopped by a charged attack to break his weakened teeth. Super Smash Bros. Discord Exateno is one of the bosses fought in either of Smash Run + or X Marks the Spot, and is notable for being the first non-Smash fan character to be announced as a fully fledged boss (discounting the boss-like Assist Trophies characters like Coastergeist and Exa-Sectonia). He fly at the top of the screen for phase 1 and 3, attacking the player characters with various type of lasers, his inhale and light-based attacks, and he contorts over the fighters as well. At phase 2, he grows much bigger by using EX Energy to take half of the screen and deploy different moves. While this is very different than his previous boss battles, Exotoro designed the fight to emphasize his size as well as his light based power. As Exateno is obviously not a final boss and is relatively toned down to be more in-line with other Smash Run +/X Marks the Spot bosses, he can take normal damage, but his amount of health is notably huge. He takes more damage when his orb, or his eyes in phase 2, get hit by any attacking moves, and characters with strong aerial moves and good air speed works better against him than fighters who are more specialized for ground-leveled combat. In any phase he can also summon enemies from the Kirby series, which can be launched to deal damage to him. Gallery Exateno.png|Skecth ExatenoComplete(Giant).png|Beta appearence Exateno SI.png|Final. Art by Shadow Inferno ExatenoSprite.png|Sprite made by Exatenosketch ziegs.png|Doodle by Exateno_Drybones157.png|Art by EX-Mas Sketch.png|EX-Mas sketch, alongside Exa-Sectonia and Story Taranza Exateno (Samtendo).png|Art by Star Exateno.png|Star Exateno by Infinity Exateno.png|Infinity Exateno by Trivia *Does to his ability to become larger, Exateno is considered to be as the longest (by height) Kirby villain to date, and the largest organic Kirby villain to date. Samtendo even said that he could be beyond his usual Giant size, but Exateno himself refuses to do so as he could damage his goals when taking on his foes. *His title, "Wicked Star", is also an acronym by the first letter of the following ten first worlds; W'affle Woods, '''I'ce-Cream Icebergs, 'C'hocolate Castles, 'K'iwi Canyons, 'E'ggplant Electricity, 'D'urian Desert, 'S'alt Sardis, 'T'urnip Trails, 'A'pricot Airs and 'R'ice Resorts. **With the last two worlds ('E'xecrable Star and '''X-Star), this also makes "Wicked Star EX". *Exateno's name is actually an origin of the prefix exa, which is a unit prefix with a factor of a quintillion (1 000 000 000 000 000 000) or a power of 1018, and is easily one of the highest unit prefix. The teno part is still unknown but may be a play of Titan and one (which he is the highest rank among the Star Horde). Category:Boss Battles (game) Category:Villains Category:Kirby Bosses Category:Fan Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Leaders Category:Kirby Characters Category:Gear Games Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Samtendo's Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Free to use Characters Category:Immortals Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Kirby: Heroes of Pop Star Trilogy Category:Reptiles Category:Dragons Category:EX Energy Category:Zonal Fever Category:Super Smash Bros. Discord